Darrian Part Seven: To Catch A Crow
by HazelTree019
Summary: What will happen when Darrian catches up with Zevran? A Dragon Age: Origins piece. Darrian male PC elf/Zevran. "Darrian" is the first series. There will also be a "Zevran" series, designed to be read *after* this one. Disclaimer: All characters, places etc. belong to Bioware except Darrian who is all mine.


Swift footsteps flitted across the floorboards, laughs and yells sang through the flat and metal hit metal with a cheerful ring. Two weapons swept out in a deadly arc, leaving Zev momentarily open. Finally. I darted forward, hooking the point of my blade into his shirt. In one smooth motion he span the dagger in his left hand and stabbed it towards my back. I twisted away, ducking under his arm as I yanked down. I pressed the other knife to his elegant throat, the first now lightly touching his stomach. Buttons were still pattering to the floor: every one of them slit from its stitches. I grinned and nipped at his pointed ear.  
"Take it off."  
He chuckled.  
"I am going to run out of shirts if you keep doing that. Wynne is not here to fix this one."  
A gentle kiss on his jaw.  
"Be grateful it was not your ribcage."  
He smirked then let it slide off, dropping it to the floor.  
"You know, that _was_ my favourite shirt."  
"Then perhaps you should stop wearing them? That might stop me ripping them off of you."  
He laughed as I pushed him forwards, backing off warily as he turned. We began to circle each other, planning the next attack.

With no shirt, his olive chest rippled invitingly as he moved. His tight leather trousers hugged him beautifully, leaving nothing to the imagination. His hair was tied back in a rough ponytail, glinting gold as the sun caught it; small strands had slipped out to curve round his face. A light sheen of sweat was just beginning to show on his skin and his white teeth flashed in a broad grin. Suddenly I was ducking the dagger that glittered towards my face.  
"Distracted, my Warden?"  
I dropped, trying to slice at his shin. He stepped back and I rolled away, standing up smoothly in time to meet his lunge with my own. Four knives crashed together, each of us trying to push the other away.  
"Effective tactic. But then with a body like yours it'd be a shame not to flaunt it."  
He smiled.  
"All the very best assassins know how to use the body to get closer to the target, my love. You would have made an excellent Crow."

He dropped a blade abruptly and it clattered to the floor as he leant back to avoid my suddenly flailing daggers, his hand whipping up to catch my neck and pin me to the wall. His remaining weapon pressed firmly into my ribs. His warm breath flickered across my cheek.  
"Dead." His lilting voice was innocent, a smile playing in his eyes. "Boots off. _Sexy_."

My fingers stretched down my leg and I gasped when the knife dug deeper, a small flare of pain shooting up my side.  
"Do not try it."  
I huffed and he moved away slightly, allowing me to reach down. I slid down the wall obediently, throwing the boots to one side and forfeiting the three concealed weapons as well.

I stepped barefooted into the middle of the room, turning to face him. We had learned early on that the trick to fighting each other was to stay unpredictable. After all, we were so evenly matched in size, speed and ability that the only advantage we had was surprise. He looked me straight in the eye, grinning happily. Suddenly my legs were knocked out from under me and he pounced on top before I could recover. We tussled on the floor, each trying to get the other at knife point. I writhed, twisting out from under him and holding him down with a dagger to the spine, pressing it into the ink arrowhead there.  
"Dead. Boots, I think."

I knelt back and he sat up, pulling them off. He stood up and offered me a hand. If he thought I was stupid enough to take it, he had another think coming. I reached out and hooked his ankle instead, hauling it forward.  
"Agh!"  
His back hit the floor and he yelled in pain. Shit. I scrambled hurriedly over to his head on my hands and knees.  
"Are you okay?"  
His arm flew out, knocking me over onto my back, a harsh grunt in my throat. He rolled over me, pinning me to the floor.  
"Did you show that much sympathy to the darkspawn, I wonder?"  
I pressed a kiss to his soft lips then shoved him off, pushing myself up. We both stood, pausing in our scrapping for a moment.

We regarded each other, panting. He was flushed, joy glinting in those alluring eyes. He flexed, his back clicking loudly. I smirked and stretched, popping both shoulders. I rolled my head, purring in satisfaction.  
"Mmm…that's better. And since you ask, I showed the darkspawn no sympathy whatsoever. There's only one person I care about when I break their back for them on the floor."  
"Oh, really? Is this someone very attractive? Well-muscled, perhaps, or devilishly handsome? Maybe he has some skill in the bedchamber, no?"  
"No."  
He raised a delicate eyebrow.  
"In that case you will be perfectly happy to sleep on the floor tonight, yes? With the dog."  
Oh.  
"I'm sorry, Zevran. That was unnecessarily cruel, and probably the biggest lie I've ever told in my life. Will that do?" I gave him my best apologetic, pleading expression.  
He fingered his blade, looking at me over the top of it. His eyes were sparkling with mischief.  
"I am not so certain that I can warm the bed of a man so eager to deny my skills. Clearly they are not appreciated. Perhaps I should go elsewhere, where they are grateful for my presence. If it is company that you are after, I am sure there is a prostitute or two on the corner, just waiting to take your coin."

He turned on his heel and reached for the door handle. I hurled my dagger and it stuck, still shivering, just above his hand. He tutted.  
"You cannot resort to violence just because you cannot have what it is you want. Sometimes, I think I am living with a child. Did your mother teach you nothing?"  
"She taught me how to do that."  
He was struggling not to laugh.  
"And did she teach you how to be civil?"  
"Um, yes, she did." I dropped my gaze a little, hiding my grin. "I am very sorry, Zevran. I have no wish to deny your impressive skills in the bedchamber, in fact I would shout about them from the roof if you wanted. You _are_ appreciated, a true master who I could not even hope to match. I do hope, however, that you would do me the very great honour of sharing my bed tonight, where I promise to make up for my disgraceful casual cruelty." I trod a little closer, lowering my voice and looking up into almond eyes. "In _any_ way you want me to. You're talented, sexy, and warm, and I couldn't sleep without you. And the dog snores."  
His smile widened, perfect teeth showing.  
"Now how could I resist such a marvellous proposal?"

Suddenly he hurled himself at me, blades flashing in the morning sun. I ducked just in time and we dodged around the room, swiping and slashing at each other. I lost my shirt to a slit throat then took his trousers when I gutted him. The muscles in my cheeks were aching with laughter and his eyes glittered with the thrill of the fight. We grew more vicious, blows were harder, blades whipped across the room as we continued to relieve each other of various weapons. The tip of his dagger nicked my arm as I blocked a swipe to my chest, blood oozing over my wrist. I feigned one knife toward his heart, slicing his thigh open with the other. Then I grabbed his arm, yanking him off balance, spinning him round and digging my dagger into his bare side, my free hand round his throat. I pressed closer to his back.  
"Now, you appear to be in nothing but underclothes, _bellus_, and that is just not good enough. Take them off."  
I grinned, kissing his warm neck. He twisted abruptly, pulling his stomach away from the blade and his neck from my grasp. I received a firm shove to the chest, sending me stumbling backwards in surprise as he darted from the room. Recovering my balance, I trod carefully after him.

I listened to the absolute silence of the flat before leaving the room, wincing as I stepped through the doorway into the hall. I could practically feel the Antivan's blade sinking into my side. Nothing. Dammit, the slippery blond had vanished like, well, like an assassin actually, and despite my sharp ears I couldn't hear anything but my own pounding heart.

I crept across the hallway without making a sound, hoping he wasn't about to throw himself on top of me. I did a hasty mental count of the weapons still in play: one dagger in each hand, one inside my waistband, and another strapped to my calf inside my trousers, ready to slip out at just the right flex of my ankle. Zev, on the other hand, had just the single Crow dagger he had been holding. At least, I thought so. I stood in the shadows outside the kitchen door, adrenaline coursing through me, sure he had come this way.

I entered the room. Then I heard the lightest of scuffs behind me, turning just in time to catch the dagger barely an inch from my face, twisting it sharply out of his grasp. It clattered to the floor and I grabbed hold of the wrist that had just reached behind his head. I pinned him up against the wall, my own blade firmly against his stomach, an arm at his neck. I growled at him.  
"Now take them off."  
He opened that soft mouth of his.  
"How?"

Watching him closely, I moved my arm out of his way, the knife hovering just in front of him. His eyes were defiantly sultry as he leant luxuriously down to strip off his underclothes, careful not to move his belly.  
"To the victor, the spoils."  
I kissed him fiercely, wriggling my tongue into his hot mouth. He responded eagerly, arms draping over my shoulders with a moan of pleasure, a dagger sliding to the floor. I wasn't sure I wanted to know where he had hidden that one. I purred into his mouth, pressing closer. After a moment I pulled back slowly, leaving barely an inch between my lips and his. Then I hissed,  
"And this is for the ambush, assassin!"

He had just enough time to look startled at the sudden turn of events, before I seized his wrist, using it to spin him round and pushing it up his back, making him grunt.  
"Move."  
I used his arm to steer him across the room and I held him tightly as I swiped a hand across the large table, knocking several bowls to the floor. One of them smashed, sending shards of clay and root ginger across the stones. I shoved Zev forwards into the edge of the table and he swore as his hips hit the wood. Then I placed a hand in the middle of his back, holding him down over it.

"Now, this was not what I had expected."  
I leant into him, draping myself over his back. He groaned and I pressed my lips between his smooth shoulder blades.  
"No, I imagine not, and I wouldn't struggle if I were you," I murmured, the edge of my dagger touching his side. I licked my tongue round his ear then bit it hard. He moaned longingly, his head tilting towards the bitten ear. Then I growled into it.  
"Do _not_ move."

I left the room without looking back at him. I went to the bedchamber, picking up a small bottle of oil. We really should start keeping more around the flat, I mused. I removed all excess weaponry from my person, leaving just a curved dagger which I slid into the back of my waistband where he wouldn't see it. I paused, grabbing an apple from the bedside table. I'd left it there earlier when Zev had distracted me with a knife to the throat. A fairly regular occurrence. I strolled leisurely back to the kitchen, propping myself against the doorframe. I crossed my ankles, regarding him critically. He was exactly where I had left him: bent totally naked over the table in a particularly humiliating fashion. I got the distinct impression, however, that he was less than embarrassed.

I met his eyes steadily, taking a bite from the apple. I chewed it slowly, watching him. He hadn't dared to move an inch. I swallowed my mouthful and stretched, flexing a firm, muscled body. His gaze was filled with anticipation and a daring excitement flashed through it at the sight. I could see his arousal from here. I trod silently across the room, pausing to place the apple on the table in front of him; then I stepped behind his tense figure. I reached to my waistband, quietly pulling out the knife before running the point of it up the back of his bare thigh. He twitched in surprise, tensing. The blade went back into my trousers, leaving my hands free to brush over his body, examining it closely. His skin was totally smooth and I followed tattoos and scars, the contours of muscle and bone. I traced lightly over his backside, squeezing and digging in my nails as I knelt down, enjoying his moan and the feel of firm flesh in my hands. I took my fingers away and paused; then I bit him. He jumped, banging his knee on the table and started to push himself up to look at me. I smacked him across the thigh.  
"Did I say you could move?"  
He dropped back down instantly, his breathing rapid. I ran my tongue slowly over his backside; a whimper escaped his lips and I bit him again.  
"Huh!"

He was trembling under my touches now, his body begging for more but his mouth not daring to, his muffled groans delicious to hear. I slapped his arse and he grunted then mumbled when I caressed it gently. Crack. He quivered as I smacked him again, each time a little harder than the last.  
"_Ahh…_"  
My own erection was pressing hard against the leather of my trousers, his intense arousal affecting me just as much. Every muscle in his body had tensed and he had dropped his head to press against the wood, hands gripping the edge of the table. Strangled moans turned into whines when I licked him again, nipping and suckling. Then I hit him nearly as hard as I could, the sound echoing round the flat, my hand stinging furiously and his red skin flushing even darker. He cried out, tilting his hips into my hand, his voice thick with pleasure.

I opened the vial of oil then tipped it, letting the cold liquid drool slowly onto his skin. He moaned, his legs shaking slightly. I teased light fingers over searing hot flesh and paused to kiss it languidly; then I oiled myself, taking my time, making him wait. I could feel the same aching heat in my length. My slick fingers crept under the table to stroke up the front of his thigh, then they brushed against his pulsing groin and he yelled, legs nearly giving way entirely.

He whimpered as I ran the point of my dagger up the centre of his shaking back before pressing it to the side of his neck. I paused. There had been a glint of metal. My free hand slid up into his hair and I pulled the narrow blade out slowly, running it across his shoulders before dropping it pointedly onto the table.  
"Well done," I murmured. "I nearly missed that one." I untied his hair, combing through it gently. Then I gripped the blond locks, pulling his head back. He appeared to be trying not to swallow.  
"Up."

With my hand in his hair and my blade now at his throat, he followed my orders carefully, pushing himself up, and I forced him to bend that flexible body back as far as I dared to make him. His lips had parted, wide eyes flooded with submissive arousal. I pushed my solid erection against him as I leant forward, keeping a tight hold on his head so he had no choice but to stay still. I licked the tip of his ear, nipping it softly. I felt the shudder go through him before I bit the ear hard. He moaned. Making sure my lips brushed against it as I spoke, I used that low, quiet tone of voice that always had him growling with lust.  
"I _know_ you like this."  
He groaned, the rumble vibrating through me and I swallowed, forcing myself to keep control as I flexed the fingers in his golden hair.  
"Do you love me, Zevran?"  
I was dragging it out and he mewled piteously. I pressed the dagger more firmly, tugging his hair.  
"Do you love me, _knife-ears_?"  
"Ah…yes…" he managed, licking his dry lips. I shook his head roughly.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"I love you…master…"

I couldn't wait any longer. Fire was surging through my groin, fuelled by his desperation. I pressed into him just enough to tell him how big I was going to be. He got the message instantly, cocking his hips expertly to make it easier. He still groaned as I pushed deeper, but it was laced with pleasure. I pulled out and slammed deep into him and he yelled, shocked by the force and pain flickered through his startled eyes. His muscles gripped hold of me and I cried out, the pressure in my groin building. I thrusted hard and fast and he grabbed at the other side of the table, bracing himself.  
"Ohhh, _futuo!_"

I couldn't keep going like this and hold him that way without hurting him. I dropped the dagger and leant over, using my body to push him down. I bit his neck then worked my way along his collarbone, getting more vicious as I went. My fingers dug into his back, dragging across his skin. He was pressing up into me, shouting a filthy mixture of profanities as I slammed into him. Neither of us was going to last long. Searing heat was twisting through me; the feeling of Zev's lithe body under mine was working me up so fast I felt dizzy. With a last, almost brutal shove of my hips I spilled into him, yelling. It was too much and he let go violently, my name hurled from his throat, his muscles contracting round me, pulling me deeper.

I didn't have the energy to fight them, and he seemed to be channelling what little he had left into his fingers, stopping himself from sliding to the floor. I lay limply on his sweating back, my muscles trembling, my forehead resting between his shoulder blades. After a few moments of heavy panting, he said,  
"Why have we not tried this before?"  
I snorted with laughter, my shoulders shaking helplessly. I nudged feebly into the crook of his neck, kissing it gently.  
"You've never run away from me before."  
"This much is true. Although, I promise you my intention was strictly strategic. But I did intend to ambush _you_, my dear, rather than the other way around."  
"You refused to undress for me. You also nearly stabbed me in the back of the head."  
"You thought I would allow you to get it that easily? Where is the fun in that?" I could hear the grin in his voice. "And I do not know what it is you are so worried about, my dear Darrian. After all, you moved out of the way, did you not?"  
I chuckled.  
"That is why you were always the most fun to spar with. Everyone else was too scared they'd injure me."  
"Mmm, likewise. Although I do not think they were scared to injure me as such, merely scared of what I might do to them if they did. But you are the only man I have ever sparred with who has managed to turn it into such an intense rutting."  
"It was a spur of the moment decision."  
"I think you should have them more often."

I laughed and flexed my body, well aware that I was still inside him. He inhaled deeply at the feeling and I nibbled his back affectionately. Then I nuzzled back into his neck, kissing anywhere I could reach, massaging at his muscled shoulders.  
"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?"  
"No, it was perfect. And the dagger to the throat? Simply inspired: weapons and sex always seem to complement each other so well."  
I rumbled my agreement then he said,  
"I should very much like to kiss you, my dear, but I cannot really reach from here."

I smiled and pulled away, standing back slightly shakily so he could turn. I admired his damp, shining body as it twisted. Red bite marks covered his shoulders, some of them bruising already; his backside and thighs had more than a few handprints over them, and scratches ran down his back. He was gorgeous. I narrowed my eyes slightly when I saw the thin red line that trailed across his throat, a single drop of blood rolling down his neck. He wiped it away with the back of his hand and rested a little stiffly on the edge of the table. Then he set his honeyed gaze on my face.  
"I think it would be wise if I were to…clean up a little? That was rather forceful."  
I smirked then let my smile slip into something more libidinous.  
"Lie back then."  
A lustful expression stole across his face as he caught my drift.  
"You have a marvellous imagination. I do like to see it being put to such good use."

I took his thighs as he lay back on the table, supporting his weight. I knelt down and propped them on my shoulders, cocking his hips up. My tongue wandered down and I heard him mutter something under his breath. I could taste myself on his olive skin. I licked gently, finding each drop in turn. Then I suckled at his opening, his thigh muscles tensing as I flickered in.  
"Mmm …"  
I wriggled my tongue deeper and heard my name mumbled above me. With a final suckle I moved up to his shaft, the familiar taste tingling in my mouth. I swallowed, my tongue tracing over him. I let it linger, pleasuring places that were already clean. I nipped lightly and he shifted, a light moan escaping his lips. I kissed and licked, punctuating my attentions with the occasional nibble. My fingers found what they were looking for and I kept them gentle as they pushed in, making him sigh. His muscles had relaxed completely and he was mumbling in a low voice. He quieted for a moment, then asked,  
"I wonder whether you would mind…um, switching round at all? Ohhh…"

In answer, I trailed my tongue down and my fingers up, taking hold of his shaft in my palm. My tongue circled his opening then wriggled inside. I suckled lightly as I rubbed, running fingernails along his erection. His slight weight pressed onto my shoulders as he lifted his hips. With nothing to hold on to he was scratching at the table, his low, alluring voice murmuring in Antivan. I nibbled gently, stroking his thigh with my free hand. He let out a final groan as I pushed deeper and squeezed more firmly, and I felt him release with a moan of pleasure. I pressed a kiss to his warm skin then moved back, letting his legs slide off my shoulders. I stood up and bent over, licking his stomach clean as I massaged his hips. He sat up gracefully, putting one long hand under my chin, almond eyes warm and satisfied.  
"Now then, _amor_, where is that kiss I wanted?"


End file.
